Application
=Applications are Currently Closed= Post all of your applications as comments Here Subject Line: Character Name | Canon / Original Mun Information Player Name: Age: Preferred Method of Contact: Please list all your contact preferences here, skype, plurk, whatever else Character Information Character Name: Character Dreamwidth: Age: Canon: For Fandom characters only, what fandom is your character in? History: For fandom characters only. Original characters should focus on the personality section. Wiki links are good for fandom characters, but give us at least a few paragraphs of your character up to the point that they arrived in the City. We may end up using those as plot points later. Mutation:1 A large part of this game hinges on people being mutated in some way. If your character is already "powered" in some way they cannot keep those powers without counting them as a mutation. It will be, in part, a warped version of their canon skill set. You can either use one of the already given mutations or you can make up your own. Be specific with what those powers are and the limits of those powers. If you are applying a “normal” then you can say “N/A”. Price:1 For every powerful mutation a character needs a comparable price. This price gets paid either constantly or through use of the power. If the prices are not comparable then you will be asked to revise your application. Personality: Tell us about your character; it should be in-depth enough that we get an idea of who they are is and how they will fit in the City. Don't worry about going on too long, this is where we're going to get a feel for how you write the character. Please include a good section on their character strengths and weaknesses. Non-Mutation Skills/Powers:Is your character exceptional at something? This is where you can discuss their abilities that don't come with a price. Please note that all supernatural powers are considered mutations. Memory: Memories are going to be a part of the plot. The mods will incorporate hints of these memories into the game and every so often mini events will happen to reveal those memories. Network Sample: A personal diary entry or a message board post (at least a paragraph) Log Sample: Action log sample. Can just be your character walking around at home or on the streets. (At least 2 paragraphs) 1Please note that if you have mutation questions, email the moderators or leave a comment here. We'd be happy to discuss one with you or work with you. If we have questions on your mutation or want to suggest some changes, we'll let you know. =Once You Apply= When the application process is started, I will respond within 24 hours with a "Pending" email. I will let you know a timeframe that I will get back to you. The next email will have one of the following subjects: *Last Arrival: Character Name Accepted! – Instructions on how to join the game will be in the body of the email. **`canon/original: character name -- when making a post on logs or net **canon/original: character name -- when replying to posts * Last Arrival: Character Name Requested – Mods will detail the concerns and what they need *Last Arrival: Character Name Rejected – You will be given a reason why your character was rejected and always have the option of applying again